


Reincarnation [who thought of this!?]

by Kimburtrach



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Don't Examine This Too Closely, F/M, I couldn't think of a better title, I need help, I think Aphrodite would be the only god not giving her a hard time, Identity Issues, Misgendering, Past life, Reincarnation, gender crisis?, please, the gods are jerks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2019-12-25 20:13:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18268577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimburtrach/pseuds/Kimburtrach
Summary: Aria knew she was a demigod. A powerful one, too. But she had never been claimed until now.And now she's stuck in way deeper shit than she ever asked for.Because things definitely can get complicated... when she discovers she has the reincarnated soul of Perseus, one of the greatest demigods of all time.Luckily, Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase are willing to help her through all of this craziness.





	1. The Trauma Begins!

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently, I have issues.
> 
> Also, help me write this, somebody, I have no idea how.
> 
> I guess this takes place after Heroes of Olympus but before Trials of Apollo.

Aria didn't ask for this shit.

 

It's not like she was  _asking_ to get hunted by monsters with an enormous bounty on her head.

 

But that's kind of what happened. 

 

She thought she was going to have a normal day.

 

She was wrong.

 

_Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beeeee--_

 

She slapped the top button of her alarm. She looked at the clock.

 

No way it could be 6:45 already.

 

She yawned, stretched and rolled out of bed. She heard the weak grumbles and groans of the rest of the Hermes cabin, and Aria slid out of bed. 

 

She definitely didn't LOOK like she could slay Medusa with her bare hands, defeat thousands of monsters with nothing but a curved sword, or survive being locked in a chest and set across the ocean. 

 

In fact, she didn't look like she could fight ANYTHING.

 

She was a small girl, only about 5 foot 2. Then again, she was 14. She wasn't done growing. She had short hair in a side-swept pixie cut that often fell into her eyes. It was supposed to help her by not getting tangled in everything when she fought or when she explored the forest against her counselor's wishes, and Chiron's. She was surprisingly strong, though, and it helped her when they played capture-the-flag. She was light, though, and all of her "brothers and sisters" (cabinmates) could lift her up without trying very hard. She had tanned skin and black hair, which made her only hard to spot in Autumn. The only remotely remarkable thing about her was her eyes. Electric blue, nearly neon. Nobody knew why, nor had ever seen anybody with eyes like hers. 

 

She wasn't really a Hermes kid. She was unclaimed. Demigods were supposed to be claimed at 13. Perhaps her father was waiting for the right moment. Or perhaps he simply didn't care. But she refused to think that. If she did, then her mind went to a very dark place.

 

She went into her dresser and fished out a relatively clean Camp Half-Blood t-shirt and pants, and pulled them on. (She slept in a white tank top and pj pants, that was usually it.)

 

It seemed too early to be up already. Aria had had a restless night, after all. 

 

She exited the building. As she turned the corner, heading for the dining hall for breakfast, a familiar face looked back at her. He had apparently been waiting at the corner. Waiting for  _her._ Nice.

 

"Grover! Why aren't you at the dining hall?" She half yelped, half asked.

 

"I was waiting for you. Can't I do that?" He asked.

 

"I would have thought that you were with Percy." She said. "You and Annabeth usually are."

 

"Yes, but you're my friend too." 

 

"Awww."

 

They smiled at each other and walked. As of the last two or three years, Grover's horns had gotten larger. Now they were nearly 5 inches long, and, unfortunately, were getting harder and harder to hide under a hat. Soon he'd have to get something like Chiron's magic wheelchair, a magic hat or something that defies the laws of physics.

 

"You okay there?" Grover asked. 

 

"Oh! Sorry, just got lost in thought." She jumped. 

 

"... Are you still having those weird dreams?" Grover queried.

 

Aria nodded. "How'd you know?"

 

"You get a weird faraway look in your eyes a lot when you have one of those weird dreams, you clamp your eyes shut like you have a headache, and you space out a lot and get really alert and stuff. Not that it's a bad thing, you always wanna be vigilant, but I'm kinda concerned?" He poked two of his fingers together. 

 

"It's fine. I'm fine. You don't have to worry. It's probably nothing." Aria said quickly. In truth, she  _was_ concerned. The nightmares had gotten worse. And more vivid.

 

"Liar. I'm not an idiot, Aria." Grover frowned. "I know when something's up."

 

Aria sighed in defeat. "Usually it involves some big thing with fangs."

 

"Whiiiiich narrows it down to only three-quarters of EVERY MONSTER THERE IS." He said sarcastically.

 

"True." 

 

They were quiet for a few minutes. Then started a new topic. "Hey! Your birthday was yesterday, right?" 

 

Aria smiled weakly. "I didn't think anybody remembered."

 

"Bullshit. We were making your present."

 

"Present?" She brightened up at that. "What is it?"

 

"That would spoil the surprise! You'll get it after breakfast. Keeps you on your hooves--er, toes." Grover corrected himself. "Aaaaaaanyway, you'll love it! See you!"

 

He cantered off to somewhere, leaving Aria alone.

 

* * *

 

 

"A bracelet?" She raised an eyebrow. "Not that I'm complaining. It's pretty. Wait... it's like Percy's shield, isn't it?" She suddenly got very excited.

 

"Except that's not what it turns into." Annabeth grinned. She held up the bracelet, which looked like a serpentine, silver dragon with its tail in its mouth, mainly a combination of black, silver, and blue. She clicked the nose of the dragon and the bracelet lengthened into a polearm. Made mostly of black wood, with a sleek, glossy pole, with a long, curved blade at the end. It didn't seem like silver anymore, more like steel. A blue gem was at the bottom-center of both sides of the knife. Her weapon was a glaive. But there was only one question on her mind.

 

"Did you just boop the dragon?" Aria blurted.

 

"What?" Annabeth looked confused.

 

"The Dragon. You booped it, and then WHOOSH here's my glaive!" 

 

"I tapped the snout."

 

"Same thing." 

 

Aria grinned, and carefully picked up the glaive from her hands like it was a holy grail. 

 

"What'll you name it?" 

 

Aria's turn to look confused. Then she realized what Annabeth was talking about. 

 

"Not sure. Maybe... uh... 'Shockwave'?" She suggests. "Or 'Wyrm'? 'Serpentine'?"

 

"I'd suggest 'Shockwave', but don't only kids of Zeus have lightning-based weapon names?" Annabeth queries.

 

"True. I couldn't IMAGINE being a daughter of Zeus. Being depended on like I'm the greatest hero in the story? No thank you!" She laughed.

 

"'Shockwave' it is, then?"

 

"Definitely."

 

Annabeth reached over and tapped the blue gem. It turned back into the bracelet, and the sapphire-blue eye of the dragon gleamed. 

 

"Badass." Aria grinned. She put the bracelet on.

 

"Should come in handy tonight. Capture the Flag." Annabeth grimaced. "And I think we're on the same side. But Percy isn't." 

 

Aria's eyes widened. "Oh, Gods. That'll be a massacre. Who had that genius idea?" She rolled her eyes. Obviously, it was Dionysus's. Aka Mr. D. 

 

"Yeah, but the Hermes cabin is known for its tricks, my cabin is known for actually WINNING. And now we've got you and Shockwave. We'll win." 

 

"I certainly hope so."

 

* * *

 

 

Aria walked through the forest. Her armor was heavy against her shoulders and legs, and the helmet didn't exactly help. The game had only been going on for 45 minutes or so, and absolutely nothing happened. And she was certain that she would be aching in the morning from this blasted metal shell. 

 

She sighed and stopped. Distant triumphant yells sounded from somewhere else in the forest. Somebody won. "ARE YOU  _FUCKING_ SERIOUS!? 45 MINUTES AND I MISS ALL OF IT!?" She demanded. "OH, THAT'S JUST GREAT! FOR MY BIRTHDAY, EVERYBODY FORGETS AND ALL I GET FROM IT IS A BRACELET AND A KNIFE ON A STICK?"

 

She knew she was acting like an ungrateful bitch, but she didn't care at the time. 

 

She continued to yell, adding a few colorful phrases in there. 

 

She heard a sharp  _snap._

 

She whipped her head around. 

 

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT!?" She yelled. 

 

A giant, serpentine creature with a LOT of heads was coming straight for her. Its scales were a sickly green, Its spines black and numerous. Its eyes were glowing and yellow, its claws as sharp as knives. Its tails were as numerous as the heads, and that was saying something. 

 

She screamed (it was a very dignified scream)and heard running, and even the clip-clop of Chiron's hooves. 

 

Aria gulped and tried to look determined. She raised the glaive and tried to look like a brave hero. 

 

"Aria!" A voice shouted. Percy? Chiron? She couldn't tell. 

 

The beast roared. 

 

 _Hydra,_ She recalled from Monster class. Also, the bestiaries that she sometimes read for fun. She mentally scolded herself from not recalling it already. 

 

_Okay... Hydra... how do I kill you? Not the heads, two more grow in its place. Hercules burned the stumps, but I don't have fire. What if I struck you in the heart...?_

 

She lunged forward, but the Hydra was ready for her. It whipped its head towards her, spitting a green liquid at her through its fangs. She yelped, certain that she was about to die. She shut her eyes and hoped for the best, ducking down. 

 

There was an audible _BOOM_ sound, and the roaring stopped. 

 

She looked up. Everyone was staring at her. Chiron's jaw hung open. Annabeth seemed shocked, and Percy seemed... frustrated?

 

"What's everyone...?" She frowned then looked up. A lightning-bolt glowing symbol floated above her head. There was a large pile of ash where the hydra was.

 

There was no question about what just happened. 

 

She had just been claimed.

 

"Oh, my. Hail, Aria Neveu, Daughter of Zeu--" Chiron began when a cold wind swept through the forest. A few kids began to shiver. Purple light swirled around, and a booming voice began. The light swirled, and grouped itself into a vaugely humanoid form.

 

 _" **CHILD."**_ The voice boomed.  ** _"I HAVE COME TO DELIVER A MESSAGE."_**

 

Chiron's horse legs began to buckle. "H-hades?" He stammered. 

 

**_"YOUR MOTHER HAS TAMPERED WITH MAGIC THAT IS NOT MEANT TO BE TAMPERED WITH. YOU WERE NO MORE THAN A MISTAKE."_ **

 

 _Rude._ She thought. 

 

_**"YOU WERE NEVER MEANT TO RETURN. NOW THAT YOU HAVE, THERE IS NO GOING BACK. USE YOUR POWERS WISELY. FIND AND VANQUISH YOUR BIRTHRIGHT. MAY YOUR SOUL FIND PEACE..."** _

 

 

There was a dramatic pause.

 

_**"PERSEUS, SON (Or, in this life, daughter) OF ZEUS!"** _

 

The light got brighter, then faded in a flurry of ashes. 

 

Then it dawned on her. But she hardly believed it. 

 

"What did he mean?" She asked, insisting to herself that no. He must have been talking to somebody else. Not her.

 

"I think he means... that it is not often that I see a pupil twice. Reincarinated, no less."

 

Her breath hitched. 

 

"Rise, Aria, Reincarnationon of Perseus."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Hi, hi, what the FUCK?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nyello. What am I doing.

Aria groaned as her clock went off.

 

She was colder than she usually was. 

 

_I wonder why._

 

She sat up, and the heavy, white-furred blanket fell on her. 

 

"Oh."

 

Yesterday happened.

 

It hurt for a variety of reasons. For one thing, she was actually nonbinary. Being misgendered not once, but TWICE, could not have felt worse.

 

She hadn't told anyone, not even Grover. 

 

Mainly because she was still okay with being called she/her.

 

That may start to hurt, too.

 

She grumbled and got out of bed. 

 

Some of the stronger guys in her cabin helped move some of her stuff to Cabin One.

 

Since she was a Daughter of Zeus, technically. 

 

And what was that stuff about her mom?

 

Sure, she was really unstable for the 7 years that she was stuck there. Half her life ago.

 

She was angry all the time, and at one point, when her mother was drunk and furious at her boyfriend for cheating on her, she had gotten to the knives and cut Aria's face.

 

She's now forever stuck with an actually rather cool scar on the bridge of her nose. Like Shiro.

 

She tugs on a camp t-shirt, some comfortable blue jeans, and walks outside, barefoot.

 

People whisper behind her back.

 

"HEY! Fuck off!" She says indignantly.

 

They do. 

 

Aria goes to breakfast, face-planting into the table. This is gonna be awful.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment and/or kudos. 
> 
> Also, check out my other fanfiction, Scales of Night! (Trollhunters)


End file.
